Rulebreaker
by Myathewolfeh
Summary: Class1-A has arrived in the shadow of Takoba Stadium on the cusp of their provisional hero license exam. After months of tirelessly perfecting his techniques, Shouto is ready to relax at the hotel and soak his frustrations away in the bath. But an encounter with a particularly irksome student from Shinketsu High leads to Shouto letting go much more than he planned. Inasa Yoarashi/S


Hey guys, I know I've been absent for a while and have let you down when it comes to Hetalia updates. :( Truth is, I haven't been working on Hetalia lately. On the other hand, I've been working on some BNHA, including a KiriBakuDeku I hope to post. I'm in the middle of writing a pretty hot (and super long) HP fic involving all the Weasley brothers and Malfoy. You know me, I love orgies, threesomes, any kind of multiples, lol. Anyway, here's some Inasa/Shouto. Enjoy! :)

* * *

**Rulebreaker**

This was it. All the preparations Shouto had made has led up to this. Class 1-A had been spending weeks coming up with and mastering their special moves, although Shouto was more advanced in that respect. Since before the Sports Festival he'd been honing his giant ice wall move, certain that at one point their instructors would encourage them to try and focus their power into one unique move. Always determined to get ahead, Shouto incorporated his special move into his daily practice routines so that by the time they were required to hone their special moves he was already there. But he would not cut himself any slack despite his pre-planning. During the special moves week he experimented further, mastering his new equipment, varying temperatures, direction, trying to somehow incorporate his fire into his move as well, which was difficult to do because he was still reluctant to use his fire half entirely on its own. Following in his father's footsteps made him sick to his stomach, and he'd rather forge his own path by combining his fire and ice halves whenever possible.

During this time, he also made sure to observe his classmates' progress. Bakugou, of course, had figured out an even more violent move, and his reflexes were getting quicker. Uraraka was now focusing her quirk on lifting and swinging heavy objects. Kirishima was trying his damnedest to become the hardest motherfucker around. And Midoriya had changed his style from punches to kicks, which was long overdue. For the life of him Shouto couldn't understand why Midoriya hadn't caught on that he could use kicks sooner. Maybe because he was so caught up in imitating All Might; everyone could see it. Still, his new gear looked promising. At least he wouldn't have to worry about Midoriya killing himself if another villain situation were to arise.

Shouto's thoughts snapped back to the present as Present Mic, in his usual loud, obnoxious way, ordered everyone off the bus. The students cheered in answer, shooting up from their seats and grabbing their belongings. Shouto patiently waited for others to get off before him. Midoriya, predictably, gave him a worried look and asked if he was okay, but Shouto told him he was fine and to keep moving. He thought he saw a hint of hurt in Midoriya's eyes, but he could do nothing about it, not now. Ever since they started their special move training his thoughts kept wandering to his father, about how he would most definitely be there at the provisional license exam, watching, judging. It was irritating and distracting, and Shouto had been grouchy for days because of it. He decided it was best that he focus on his training and talk as little as possible to the others so as to spare them from his current bout of short-temperedness.

Shouto was the last one off the bus, slinging his travel bag over one shoulder and wading into a mass of excited bodies and voices. Since the provisional license exam was such a big event, they would be staying in a hotel just a few blocks from Takoba Stadium. The organizers had even paid for some of their amenities, which, Shouto suspected, was to encourage as many students as possible to take the exam. After all, with All Might retired crime was sure to rise and they would need everyone they could get.

It was still morning and the exam would be tomorrow afternoon. Shouto was confused as to why they'd gotten there so early until Aizawa rounded everyone up in the lobby of the hotel.

"Me and the rest of your teachers have been impressed with your hard work. Never before has there been so much potential coming through U.A." Although the words were meant to evoke a sense of excitement, Aizawa's voice was flat and his face retained its usual look of boredom. "As so, we believe you deserve a small treat. Stress on _small_, don't overdo it before your exams tomorrow. I expect you to be in top shape. You'll be allowed to tour the city for the rest of today. The curfew is eight p.m. I expect you to be at the hotel by then. If not, you're being yanked from the exam roster. Understood?" His eyes raked critically over Bakugou and a very excited looking Midoriya, who both answered with varying degrees of enthusiasm, "Yes, Mr. Aizawa."

"Oh and one more thing," Aizawa added, as if it was an afterthought. But Shouto had known Aizawa long enough to notice when the teacher was being sinister. "The entire hotel has been booked by us and Shinketsu High, so you may encounter Shinketsu students. Even though they will be competing against you for their licenses, I expect you all to be respectful. After all, you may have to work with them some day in the future. Best not get on their bad sides." With a weary sigh, Aizawa added, "Dinner will be in the dining room at 5. If anyone needs me, I'll be sleeping in my—too late, here she is."

An older woman who Shouto assumed to be one of the rival teachers, was waving at Aizawa and yelling animatedly as she pushed through the crowd. When she reached Aizawa she clapped him on the back. "There you are! You're always so sneaky! Me and my kids are staying at the hotel a couple blocks over and I thought I'd pop by for a visit. A shame they didn't stick us in the same hotel, haha!"

"Ms. Fukukado. Yes," Aizawa said, somehow looking more tired than before. "A shame."

The students took Aizawa's shifting attention as a signal for them to disperse. As expected, Midoriya was already freaking out. "Fukukado? _Emi _Fukukado? She's the Smile Hero! She teaches at Ketsubutsu High! I wonder if I can talk to her? Maybe she can take me to visit the other staff? That would so cool! Do you think she'll give me advice? Well, I guess she might not want to seeing as we're a rival school and all—"

"Would you shut the hell up already, Deku?" Bakugou cut in with his usual bad-tempered attitude. "You're giving me a damn headache!"

Shouto headed to the front desk to check in and pick up his room key. He had no interest in exploring. He'd been to this town before when his father dragged him along to observe the annual license exams. Enji delighted in pointing out the flaws of each and every one of the participants and constantly referred back to Shouto, assuring him that a son of his wouldn't do anything so stupid, that _Endeavour's _son would outclass all of these subpar heroes-in-training. Shouto hated being carted around by his father, shown off and talked about like he was a trophy. Like his father should be _worshipped _for his sick experiment in eugenics that slowly destroyed a family. Shouto didn't realize he was grinding his teeth until he was in the elevator lobby of the hotel, staring at the glowing 'up' button. Someone had already pressed it. Weird, he must have been so caught up in his thoughts he straight up walked by whoever was waiting…

"You're Endeavour's kid, right?"

Shouto turned his head to see—_whoa_.

The man was _huge_, and that was saying something since Shouto himself was pretty above average in height. But the man wasn't just tall, he was also…

Shouto found his eyes trailing over the stranger's body. He didn't realize how long he'd been doing it until the man prompted, his sturdy arms folded across his chest, "Well?"

His eyes were intense, like he was trying to will Shouto's death just by staring at him. "Yeah, I'm Shouto Todoroki. What of it?"

"I'm Inasa Yoarashi, first year at Shinketsu High. We met during the entrance exams at U.A. last year." His gaze got impossibly sharper.

Shouto frowned. "We've met? No way." No, this guy was definitely lying just to have excuse to rile him up. He would have remembered someone so… _big_.

Although Inasa's stony expression did not change, his whole body seemed to tense. Shouto heard the man's knuckles pop where they hung clenched by his sides. "I tried to introduce myself, but you blew me off. Just like everyone you and your father encounter. I'll never understand how Endeavor became the number two hero with eyes as cold as his. And you have the same ones."

Rage ignited in his belly, flames licking up his insides. "I'm _nothing _like my father."

Surprise moved behind Inasa's eyes for a moment before his scornful expression returned, more intense than ever. "Not from what I've seen. At the entrance exam, the sports festival, now. You're an exact copy of him. You may be strong, but I'm stronger, and as long as I live I won't let you succeed your father. You don't deserve that honor."

Shouto didn't realize he was standing practically nose-to-nose with Inasa until his knuckles brushed against the man's arm, the muscles flexing beneath the sleeve. Feverish anger flashed through Shouto's body, charting a peculiar path down to his loins. Being so close to this man, realizing just how big he really was, how powerful, how, with just a flick of his wrist he could snatch Shouto up by his collar, shove him up against the wall, and—

Shouto swallowed and took a step back, turning around. Before, he would have been glad to throw down with a punk like this in the middle of a hotel, but he recalled what Midoriya told him, that this was _his _quirk, not his father's. He could choose to use it as he liked, and, even though there was no one around to get hurt, Shouto wasn't like his father. He wouldn't put innocent lives at risk to settle a fight. He was better than that. The elevator _ding_ed. "I don't have time to deal with amateurs."

As soon as the doors opened, Shouto was flying against the metallic back wall, just barely getting his hands up to stop from breaking his nose. He immediately dropped into a crouch and swiveled around on instinct, avoiding a flying punch by a hair's breadth. Shouto could hear the metal screech under the force of Inasa's knuckles, leaving a large dent in the wall. Shouto's eyes locked on the exit and moved to slip out of the closing doors. But Inasa, although bulky, was quicker than he'd thought. He was grabbed by the back of his shirt and yanked until he was once again pinned to the back wall, his head just inches from the dent. Shouto met Inasa's eyes, their depths swimming with disgust. "What the hell do you want from me?" Shouto spat.

"You don't care," Inasa growled, avoiding his question. His face was just inches from Shouto's, anger billowing off of him like smoke. "And you never will. Hell, you won't even defend yourself from my words, you're that indifferent. It's in your blood. There's a reason your father is number two: he's not passionate at all. His eyes are cold and unfeeling. He'll never come close to inspiring others like All Might can. And you won't either. So if you're gonna walk around with that look in your eyes, you'd better not even think about becoming a hero. That's not what heroes are! Don't tarnish their good names!"

Shouto was absolutely seething. How dare this man, who knew absolutely nothing about him, corner him and tell him who he was? It wasn't his place. He knew nothing about Shouto. Just the fact that Inasa thought Shouto wanted to _be _his father was proof enough. Shouto's eyes narrowed and he thought he saw Inasa's expression lose its edge. But Shouto wasn't planning on sticking around to figure out why. The elevator was slowing. He hadn't even noticed it was moving in the first place. "This is my stop, if you're finished." He didn't know if it was, of course, but he was afraid that the longer he stayed in close quarters with this man the sooner he would end up losing control and forsake everything he'd ever worked for.

To his surprise, Inasa released him and stepped back. "We'll face each other one day and when we do, you'll see what a real hero looks like."

Shouto audibly scoffed as he pushed past Inasa. "Whatever. Let your quirk do the talking, wannabe."

The doors slid shut before Inasa could respond and Shouto was left standing in the completely empty third floor elevator lobby. His floor, how convenient. _Looks like everyone's out_. Which was just fine with him. His nonstop training and all day cramped up in the bus had taken a toll on him. He located his room, unlocked it, and headed straight for the bed, tossing his bag on the floor in a corner.

* * *

Shouto opened his eyes to see the afternoon sun shining through his hotel window. He rolled over and sat up, noticing with annoyance that he must have fallen asleep before he could undress. He just fell facedown onto the duvet and passed out. He must have been more tired than he thought. He turned his head to locate his bag and felt the muscles in his neck strain painfully. _Agh, slept weird_. He needed to relax these muscles or else he could kiss his license goodbye. He found his bag and rummaged through it, finding some clean underwear and some clothes, preparing to shower, when he caught sight of a display card advertising hotel amenities. Apparently, there was a traditional Japanese bath on the ground floor. Shouto _loved _Japanese baths. They were so calming and quiet, where he could forget about his asshole father and all the pressure weighing heavily on his shoulders. It would be just what he needed.

So he stuffed his clothes back in his bag and took it down with him to the bath. It was located in a quiet alcove away from the lobby and the elevators, around a corner. Blissfully peaceful. With his entire floor empty, Shouto hoped he might be the only one in the bath. He entered the locker room and stored his bag, then dressed down and made his way to the shower room. To his delight, no one was there. He chose a stool and sat down, rinsing himself with the provided detachable showerhead. He made use of the complimentary soap and scrubbed himself raw. He loved the feeling of being clean, and the bus ride and all the sweaty practice had been wearing on him. This was one of his only opportunities to indulge himself with a long, thorough washing. He grabbed a towel to wrap around his waist and sighed happily. Now time for the best part.

He rounded the corner into the bath and, within seconds, his serenity evaporated. There, sitting in the bath, all flushed and appearing just as annoyed as Shouto, was Inasa. _For fuck's sake_. Of all things, why did the universe want to spoil baths for Shouto? It was one of the only pleasures in life that he had. He stood there for a few seconds, contemplating whether he should just walk right back out or sit in the bath with the man and try to ignore him.

He decided that he needed this, fuck if he was going to let this asshole ruin this for him. Inasa could try and work him up all he wanted, but he was sure as long as he was in the warm, relaxing water of the bath, it would be enough to keep him level-headed should Inasa get in his face. So Shouto casually removed his towel, folded it up neatly, and placed it on the stone rim of the bath. Then he stepped in, letting out a relieved sigh, sinking chest-deep in just half a minute. This bath was hotter than others he had been in, Shouto noted, which pleasantly surprised him. He favored very hot baths. He took a seat as far from Inasa as he could and closed his eyes, trying to imagine that he was at his family's winter home in the mountains. They had a hot spring there, overlooking the snowy peaks, and Shouto liked to steal away to soak. It was the one place he was guaranteed a respite from his father, who hated baths. He thought they were "unnecessarily frivolous." Well, fuck him. Just another way he was different from his father. Inasa didn't know _that_, did he?

To his surprise, a whole five minutes passed before Inasa even made a sound, which turned out to be a rather childish huff. Shouto ignored him, hoping the man would just relent if he didn't respond. But he hoped in vain. Inasa huffed again, this time louder.

"I'm not leaving," Shouto finally said. "Deal with it."

"Your father—"

Shouto's eyes flew open and he snapped, "Shut _up_ about my father! I hate him just as much as you do."

"Your eyes—"

"Fuck off about my eyes! If you don't like them, then don't—"

"_Let me finish_." The rumble of Inasa's voice made his spine snap rigidly to attention. His skin broke out in goosebumps, not just from the temperature change. He tried to swallow, but his mouth was dry. _No. Oh, no, no. This can't be happening. Not now… _Shouto willed himself to fix his eyes on the towel he'd folded beside the bath.

"What I was _about_ to say," Inasa continued, "was that there is something different about you. It was small, but I noticed it earlier, back in the elevator. And I want to see it again, just to be sure." There was the sound of water jostling and dripping, and Shouto knew exactly what was happening. _Don't do it, Shouto. You may not regret it now, but you will later._ "Look at me, Shouto Todoroki."

_Fuck off, _Shouto thought, worrying his bottom lip. _Just _fuck off_ already. Can't I enjoy this bath in peace? _

"Todoroki," Inasa insisted, his tone unwavering. "_Look_ at me."

"_Fuck_," Shouto murmured under his breath, startled at how shaky his voice already was. The fever started rising again, the bathwater wasn't helping. This man, whoever the hell he was, was getting to him faster than anyone had gotten to him before. He couldn't stop himself. He turned to look at Inasa.

The man was standing up, thigh-deep in the water, naked, which was expected. Or that was what Shouto's logical side thought, which seemed to be at direct odds with his body. He knew Inasa was a big man; he'd deduced that shortly after meeting him. But big with clothes on and big with clothes _off _were different matters entirely. Inasa wasn't only big, he was, he was… _oh fuck, oh fuck, don't start… _but his eyes were roaming over Inasa's bare, glossy form before he could stop himself, sliding over the man's broad, meaty chest to his muscled arms, then to his hard stomach and—oh god, was that a V? That was definitely a V-cut. Oh, he was done for. It was over.

And Shouto hadn't even _gotten_ to Inasa's dick yet. It was flushed, heavy, obviously plumped, uncut, and… was it possible to be both a grower _and _a show-er? Because that was what it looked like. Holy hell was this guy hung.

And then Inasa was wading through the water toward him and all Shouto could do was sit there, staring. A whine managed to squeak its way out when Inasa came to stand a mere foot away from him. Shouto was now eye-level with his prick, which was twitching and growing by the second. Shouto's eyes trailed upward, his tongue swiping nervously over his lips, to meet Inasa's face. He had that same intense look as before and Shouto couldn't help himself. He practically groaned, "Then do something about it."

The next second, Inasa was dropping to his knees and pressing Shouto up against the side of the bath, his firm, broad chest almost covering Shouto's entire torso. _Fuck, he's huge. _It was too late to go back now. Shouto already had an erection, and he knew by the way Inasa smirked that the man could feel it.

"I saw how you looked at me when I cornered you in the elevator," Inasa went on, his voice growing impossibly lower. "You do have passion, you just hide it. And I think I know a way to bring it into the open."

Shouto's eyes widened, truly betraying his emotions for the first time. Inasa seemed to take that as answer enough and proceeded to snatch both of Shouto's hands up before he could do anything. Shouto's cock immediately stood at attention as he got to feel for the first time just how powerful the other man was, his bare muscles rippling against him. Inasa was barely flexing and Shouto felt like with just a flick of his wrist Inasa could easily fold him in half.

And it was _fucking hot_.

There was no denying it now. Shouto thought it might have just been a passing fancy, just a brief moment of weakness in his otherwise carefully-cultivated composure. But now he knew: he wanted Inasa. He wanted him _bad_. He'd been training so hard these past few months he'd neglected his most base desires and now they were flaring up at the worst possible moment. He could feel Inasa's dick pulsating against him and his body _ached _for it, wanted to feel more of it, fingers itched to reach down and wrap around its fat girth. His conscience kept reminding him that this was a guy who'd challenged him to a fight, a student from an opposing school, one of those he had to fight tomorrow for his license. But, fuck, if that didn't just make the scenario all the hotter.

Although Inasa was on his knees in front of him, Shouto was still eye-level with his chest, which, judging from how his own cock throbbed enthusiastically, was just fine with him. He couldn't help but stare at the thick mounds of muscle just inches from him, everything in him screaming to lean forward and bury his face in those slick, glorious pecs.

Suddenly, Inasa stood up and Shouto once again cursed whatever gods had a grudge against him because that brought him perfectly face-to-face with Inasa's dripping cock once again. Shouto didn't realize he was drooling until Inasa wrapped a hand around his thick shaft, giving it a languid pump. Shouto wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, his eyes trailing up to meet Inasa's own.

"Is _this_ what you want?" Inasa purred. His eyes flashed, and, there it was, that look, that challenging fire. It got Shouto's blood pumping in ways he hadn't felt for a while. _I do. I want it. Fuck, I _really_ want it. _

Shouto was a bit of a loner, but that didn't mean he hadn't had lovers. Well, more like one-night stands. Being the son of a pro-hero gave him enough fanboys to choose from, and he tended to choose the large, aggressive ones. The ones that would fuck him until he passed out and forgot his troubles for a while. At one point it became something of an addiction; he'd have two booty-calls every night. He was just so _frustrated_—with his training, with the weight on his shoulders, with his father's constant negative presence—he needed some way to get it out.

He never revealed anything to anyone, of course. Made sure those he slept with kept quiet or else. If this got out, it might ruin him. Then those whose trust he was working to earn as a pro-hero would realize he was a deviant who struggled to keep his sex drive in check whenever he saw a buff, willful guy he could imagine bending him over. Outwardly, he was cool and collected, emotionless to anyone who wasn't unnaturally perceptive. He'd excelled from childhood at hiding his emotions, mainly because his father hated seeing any sort of weakness in him. To Endeavor, emotions were unnecessary hindrances. What would his father think if he knew that sex was the one area Shouto couldn't control?

He'd lost all control now. There was no going back. A switch had been flipped in his brain and his body was already humming with desire for this man who he'd met not but a few hours earlier. All reason and inhibition slipped from his mind, and he raised a hand to cup Inasa's bulging sack, smirking up at him. "Fuck yeah, I want it. You gonna make me suck it?" The words fell out of his mouth easily, smoothly, like it was a casual, everyday question.

For some reason the lust faded from Inasa's eyes. He took a step back and in his haste nearly slipped on the smooth tile of the tub. Shouto blinked up at the man in confusion. Inasa looked mortified. _How inconvenient. Don't tell me this guy's a virgin? _"What's up? You're not gonna pussy out on me now, are you?"

"N-no! Hell no," Inasa said a bit too loudly, his voice echoing off the walls. "I'm just… you _want_ to do this, right?"

Shouto raised an eyebrow. "What?" What the fuck was happening all of a sudden? Just before this man had been about to pin him to the edge of the tub and have his way. Damn, he was _annoying_. "You think I just dirty talk for the hell of it?"

Inasa looked away, scratching the back of his neck nervously. Was he blushing? Shouto practically rolled his eyes. _Oh please, now he's gonna get all vanilla on me? Boring. And he looked so promising… _"It's not that," Inasa continued. "I just wanna make sure it's what you really want. I may have roughed you up earlier, but don't get me wrong. I'm not the kind of guy to take advantage of anyone. That's not something a hero would do."

Shouto couldn't _believe _this. He knew damn well he was attractive. The way every guy he'd ever been with immediately jumped at the opportunity to fuck him was proof enough of that. And it wasn't like he was actually resisting. He'd just looked Inasa straight in the eyes and said he wanted his dick. How obtuse was this guy? Was he going to have to draw up a contract or something? "I _said_," Shouto began, rising to his feet, closing the distance between them, "I want your dick. That not clear enough?"

Inasa regarded him, something like arousal shifting behind his eyes. But, as close as Shouto was, the man didn't move to touch him. Shouto couldn't help but be impressed with his resolve. Inasa flashed him with a blinding smile. "All right, then. Just making sure."

Despite the interruption, Shouto was still achingly hard. His limbs were quivering with anticipation, his hole beginning to twitch at the mere presence of Inasa's hard cock. He _needed_ this. Only now when he stood at the cusp of sex did he realize how deprived he had been for the past few months. He wanted to ensure that Inasa knew what he wanted. He couldn't let this opportunity go to waste. So he grabbed hold of Inasa's cock, giving it a squeeze. He was close to Inasa now, so close that he could feel the man's quick intake of breath against his lips. "I want your dick and I want it _hard_. No holding back either. If you really think you can surpass me as a hero, then prove it. I won't break."

Inasa's eyes once again clouded over. His cock twitched in Shouto's hand. A smirk quirked the corner of his lips. "You sure about that, prettyboy?"

Shouto was about to retort, to tell the man that they could fight later, but Inasa had him backed into a wall within seconds. Large hands cupped his ass and lifted him out of the water, pinning him up by his pelvis. On instinct, he wrapped his legs around Inasa's waist. "Not wasting any time, are we?"

Inasa responded by snatching up Shouto's hair and yanking it. Shouto opened his mouth in a cry and was met with three thick fingers against his tongue. "Suck or I'll wreck your ass."

Shouto would have replied that he'd _love_ Inasa to wreck him, but the fingers in his mouth were pushing at the back of his throat. Shouto gagged but let the fingers deeper, showing Inasa just how good he was a deep-throating. Maybe if he was lucky he'd get the chance to blow Inasa.

Inasa pushed suddenly deeper and Shouto, unprepared, once again gagged. He felt Inasa shiver against him, and Shouto felt heat swell in his groin. _Oh, so he's not new to this. I wonder how many guys have choked on his cock? And I wonder if I'll get to? _

"Mmm, little slut," Inasa pulled his fingers from Shouto's mouth, his growl sending a spike of heat straight to the dual-user's groin. "Bet you can take all these at once."

While usually that would be the case, so much time had passed since Shouto had been fucked that he stuttered, "N-no, wait, I don't think—!"

But Inasa's slick fingers had already breached his ass, surprisingly gentle, just one at a time. Shouto was so surprised that he let his guard down and moaned when Inasa began to stroke his sensitive walls. Usually, this wouldn't be enough to make him come undone, but it had been so long…

Inasa suddenly twisted his fingers and white spots exploded across Shouto's vision. "Ahh_fuck_!" Just like he knew it would, he'd lost all control of his voice. It was something that always happened during his sexual encounters, but not quite so early. _Damn, I am desperate. How embarrassing. _"_Shit_, I'm ready for more. Give me more."

Inasa chuckled, and the sound went right to Shouto's groin. He pulled his fingers from Shouto, giving his ass a resounding slap. Shouto's spine bowed and his hands shot up to claw at Inasa's back, howling his pleasure. Inasa leaned in, his lips brushing thin skin just beneath Shouto's ear. "Greedy, huh? Want my cock that badly?"

"_Yes_." It was barely a whisper, his brain too addled by the sudden escalation to get anything else out.

"Well, you're not gonna get it."

Shouto went stiff. _What? _

But before he could clear the haze of arousal from his head, Inasa dropped him. Shouto had just enough time to catch himself before he fell back into the bathwater. He stumbled, throwing up a hand to the tile to balance himself. Inasa was wading deeper into the bath, and, _oh god_, even the back of him looked good, from his broad shoulders to his sculpted ass. He watched a rivulet of water, wind its way down between his shoulder blades and disappear into the crack. Shouto groaned.

"What the hell are you doing?" he managed to blurt out. Just when he'd gotten it through Inasa's thick skull…

Inasa stopped and turned around, hands on his hips. "Waiting for you to beg for it."

Shouto's jaw almost dropped. He was rooted where he stood, unsure if he should be angry that Inasa expected him to beg—or aroused. By the way his cock twitched at the idea, Shouto couldn't deny that he was leaning toward the latter. Sure, Shouto's various romps had been rough and contained an aspect of dominance from the other party, but he'd never begged. Since most of the guys he slept with were fans, they probably thought it would be inappropriate to spring that on Shouto mid-sex. Besides, his partners seemed to admire him too much to ever demand it of him. But Inasa was no fan of his. He'd proven that. Shouto's pride—inherited from his father no doubt—was screaming at him not to give in, but deep down, lurking within the writhing mass of his animal desires, was an urge to drop to his knees in front of Inasa and plead for his cock.

So that was what he did. A surge of satisfaction swept over him when he heard Inasa's sharp intake of breath as he sunk chest-deep into the water. He peered up at the man and said, his voice feathery with want, "Give me your big cock, Yoarashi. I need it. Fuck, you don't know how much I _need it_. Fuck my throat, fill my ass, I don't care what you do. Just, please, ruin me."

Shouto was once again caught off-guard by just how fast Inasa could move, bulky as he was, but he had no time to dwell on the revelation before the man was standing before him, his dick twitching just inches from his nose. A hand cupped the back of his head and shoved his face into the damp pubes surrounding it. "Suck it then," Inasa ordered.

Shouto didn't comment on how breathy Inasa's voice sounded or that he could obviously see the man's legs quivering with desire. Instead, he decided to take what he wanted before Inasa had the chance to deny him again, extending his tongue and letting the man's heavy dick rest on it.

_ God, the taste. _It had been a while since Shouto had had a cock in his mouth. Coupled with the intoxicating smell of Inasa's sex, prominent even after the man had washed off before he entered the bath, had Shouto eagerly taking the cock between his lips. Shouto's lips struggled to fit around Inasa's girth, but that only made him groan with want, imaging how it would fit in his ass. He swallowed it down diligently, allowing the head to push into the back of his throat. He knew he was going fast; he usually liked to tease his partners and draw the sex out for as long as possible. But as soon as Inasa's musk hit him, desperation spiked hot in his belly. His ass, already stretched by Inasa's thick fingers, twitched insistently. It was almost unbearable how much he wanted Inasa inside him.

Inasa's fingers carded through his hair, nails biting at his scalp. "Fuck," Shouto heard the man swear under his breath. His hips bucked lightly into Shouto, inching his cock deeper down his throat. When Shouto gagged at the sudden movement, Inasa dug his nails in further. "_Fuck_, Todoroki. Your mouth is… nnmm…"

Inasa wasn't exactly being quiet. If anyone was just passing by the baths, they might have heard him. Shouto hoped he was right about everyone wanting to explore the city before returning to their rooms. Since this bath was tucked away in a corner and only clearly advertised on room display cards, there was reason to believe that few would know about this place outside of the staff. But when did the staff come in to clean…?

Shouto was shunted from his thoughts by Inasa once again pulling him flush against his pelvis. Shouto choked, just a bit this time, feeling his throat expand to accommodate Inasa's thick shaft. His nose buried in dark, pungent pubes and his throat full of cock, Shouto began to realize that he couldn't breathe. He pushed back against the hand holding his head, his own hands coming up to grip Inasa's hips. Just when he was afraid he would suffocate before he could satisfy his lust, Inasa tugged on Shouto's hair until his lips popped off his dick. Shouto coughed and gasped for breath, swaying in the bathwater as he tried to steady himself.

Inasa caught him by the shoulders. "Shit, I'm sorry! Your mouth just felt so good!" he exclaimed rather loudly. "Are you okay? Do you—"

"'S fine," Shouto rasped, drawing the back of his hand across his lips. He shuffled forward and grabbed Inasa by the ass, pulling him back in. His eyes locked with Inasa's. "Feed me your cock."

Within seconds the cock was back down his throat, but instead of keeping it there Inasa dug his fingers into Shouto's hair and set a frantic pace, snapping his pelvis into Shouto's face with enough force to send his cock even deeper than before. Inasa was face-fucking him and only now did Shouto truly realize how insanely built the man was. If Shouto wasn't already experienced with this kind of thing, his jaw could have easily been broken. He slackened his mouth and let Inasa use him as he wished, losing himself in the sensation of a cock filling his throat, the salty taste of the man's precum, the heavy musk of his arousal. It was intoxicating.

Inasa's face was a sight to behold. His eyelids were fluttering, caught between closing them in pleasure and forcing them open so he could watch his cock disappear into Shouto's mouth. His large chest heaved with gasps and pants, his hard stomach rippled as arousal surged through him. He was absolutely gorgeous. Shouto couldn't help but admit it. He'd slept with a lot of guys before, many of them the same body type as Inasa, but by far he was the most attractive. Maybe it was the fact that Shouto was so sex-starved that any man who even implied he'd be willing to fuck him appeared insanely hot. Whatever the case, Shouto was dying to ride his cock.

As much as he wanted to feel Inasa come down his throat, he was desperate to have his cock in his ass as soon as possible. So, when Inasa began to pick up the pace, his balls slapping Shouto's chin, Shouto's hand shot up to wrap around the man's dick as it pulled out. The dickhead popped out of Shouto's mouth, trailing precum and saliva. Shouto peered up at Inasa through his thick lashes, fully aware at how hot he looked, lips bruised and bright red, drool and precum slathered all over his face. "Don't," he rasped, throat raw from the face-fucking. "Not yet. Need you in me."

In an instant, he was scooped up out of the water and held flush to Inasa's chest. He wrapped his legs around him on instinct, hoping he didn't send them both crashing down into the water. But Inasa was surprisingly agile and easily held him as he made his way to the edge of the bath. He layered the towels and sat down on them, legs over the edge and shin-deep in the water. Shouto groaned as he settled on Inasa's lap, the man's hard cock pressed between his cheeks and against his eager hole. He wrapped his arms around Inasa's neck and ground down on him. Just the _feel _of his hardness against him was enough to force a constant stream of needy little noises from his throat. His hips rolled of their own accord, moving more fervently when he felt Inasa's hands cup his ass.

"Want me in, eh?" Inasa teased. "Mm, don't think you're _that _desperate. Maybe later…" His mouth found Shouto's nipple, rolling it around in his teeth before sucking it so fiercely that Shouto's back bowed.

"Please," Shouto breathed, quivering.

Inasa released the nipple in his mouth and went for the other. "Gonna have to do better than that."

Inasa's fingers once again breached his hole at the same time as his tongue found his nipple. "_Please_!"

"Please who?"

Heat was building in Shouto's core. He couldn't believe he was this close with only fingers in him. "Please, Yoarashi." Shouto tightened his insides around Inasa's fingers, meeting the man's eyes, barely coherent enough to focus. "_Inasa_. Fuck me."

Inasa's eyes flashed with want and Shouto felt the man's cock twitch beneath him. Inasa fumbled with his hands, nearly losing his grip on Shouto and accidentally pushing him off his lap. It was only then that Shouto realized how much Inasa had been holding back, how desperate he was to fuck him. He hoped they would be able to last longer than two seconds after Inasa finally filled him.

Shouto had to give Inasa some credit; he didn't waste any time and followed up on his promises. He lifted Shouto by the ass and extricated his fingers, positioning him over his cock. Shouto wriggled, urging him on, and felt the hot head of Inasa's cock press at his hole. Shouto could tell that Inasa intended to go slow, but that was the exact opposite of what he wanted right now. He hated to admit it to himself, but he was having trouble holding back. It was kind of embarrassing, but there was no going back from here, even though he knew afterward he wouldn't be able to avoid seeing Inasa again. He didn't know how he would handle seeing Inasa again during the exam, but right now all he could think about was getting a cock in him.

So he grabbed Inasa firmly by the shoulders and lowered himself until the head popped inside. Inasa gasped and before he could realize what was happening, Shouto slammed down the rest of the way. He threw his head back when he felt how deep it went, his insides convulsing, desperately trying to adjust around the girth. "Oh… _oh fuck_. Fuck, fuck, fuck," he chanted, his voice rising an octave with each word. He dug his fingers into Inasa's skin, eyes rolling back in his head, everything in him coiling, building. "I-I can't—too much, no, gonna—I'm c-coming!"

Liquid heat burst from him, coating Inasa's stomach and chest in white. His back bowed, mouth dropped open in a flurry of loud moans and wails. He felt one of Inasa's hands leave his hip to wind its way up his back, holding him up as he keened. Shouto shifted himself so the head of Inasa's dick was pressing on his sweet spot. Shouto's voice rose and he scratched at Inasa's back. Oh god, he'd needed this. How had he gone so long without? He felt like he had been slowly dying up until now, pulled back from the precipice by the intense pleasure of a cock filling him up. He willed himself not to pass out, but just barely.

_Shit. This is dangerous. I shouldn't want it this much, but… _

When Shouto finally regained control, he chanced a look down. He found Inasa staring up at him, eyes blown wide and wanting. Shouto was not unaccustomed to the look, but he noted that instead of seeming worshipful Inasa appeared… enraptured. Shouto couldn't help staring back longer than he should have.

"U-um…" he muttered when he found his voice, but he found himself silenced by a pair of lips against his own. A spark of panic ignited in his chest. _Whoa, no, I can't allow this! _He'd never kissed any of his lays and hadn't even needed to make it clear that lips were off-limits since all of his partners were hyperaware of how much stronger Shouto was than them. That and they were afraid of hurting him or pissing him off—which was annoying at times since Shouto had to practically enunciate that he wanted it rough. But Inasa was different. Although this man seemed to know who Shouto was, he didn't hesitate to hold back, at least not after Shouto gave his consent. If this was any other circumstance, Shouto would cut off the kiss immediately; he didn't want his partners getting too attached. He had enough stalkers as it was. But the way Inasa's tongue forced its way into his mouth, the large hand coming up to cup the back of his head, drawing him in closer, deeper… Shouto found himself enjoying it.

The last time he'd been kissed had been with his first boyfriend, the abusive motherfucker. Shouto had fallen right into his clutches during a phase of depression about his home life… one of many, unfortunately. That man—a much older man too, in his twenties—had been his first for everything. That was another reason Shouto held off with kissing his sexual partners: it just reminded him of _that guy_. And it pissed him off. And, now that he thought about it, the guy was probably why he was reluctant to engage in any sort of committed relationship again. The bastard.

Inasa's kiss felt nothing like Shouto's ex's. He moved with Shouto, puffing heavily through his nose and grinding his hips upward, as if he couldn't get enough of him. Inasa seemed as desperate as Shouto felt, not the pining, obsessive sort of desperation that Shouto's other partners had exuded, but a sort of animal _need_. The realization lit something within Shouto, a passion he'd buried for a while.

So Shouto found himself wrapping his arms around Inasa, his own tongue pushing back against the one in his mouth. That seemed to get Inasa going. The man fiercely reciprocated, and Shouto soon felt like he was being devoured. When they separated for air, panting, saliva glistening on their lips, Inasa took that as a signal to start moving again. "So hot," the man murmured, taking hold of Shouto's hips and thrusting upward.

Almost as soon as he did, he brushed over Shouto's sweet spot. "A-ah! There, fuck!"

"Shit, taking all of me…" Inasa grunted as he picked up the pace. Shouto moved along with him, rolling his hips down so that he took Inasa down to the root. Inasa was _huge_. He didn't think he was that much bigger than the biggest partner he'd had, but Shouto soon found himself overwhelmed with the girth and depth. He was being stretched further than he'd ever been stretched, and this after a while since he'd last had sex. It hurt, but in a way that drove him crazy. The sting provided just enough pain to intensify the pleasure. He leaned back, hands on Inasa's knees, and rode the cock in him with everything he had, head thrown back, mouth agape with a constant stream of moans.

"Oh god, so good, _fuck_!" Shouto couldn't stop himself, knew he couldn't. His self-control had flown out the window as soon as they started having sex. Shouto tended to be a very loud, vocal lover, contrary to how he usually conducted himself, but he didn't have time to worry about anyone hearing them. He had a nice thick cock in his ass, rubbing him in all the right ways. "Fuck yeah, harder. I can, _unh_, take it. Give me your cock. N-need your cock. _Anh_!"

"Need my cock?" Inasa said, voice gruff. He leaned in to lick a hot stripe up Shouto's neck, grazing his teeth along the skin. "Tell me, baby. Tell me how much."

Shouto already felt his insides coiling again. _Unbelievable. _"I c-can't! Fucking me so good, _hah_. Gonna—!"

Just when Shouto was on the edge, Inasa went still. Shouto wriggled his ass, trying to angle Inasa's cock into his sweet spot, but Inasa held his hips in place. "N-no," Shouto practically whined. "Need it so much. _Ooohfuck_, open me up. L-let me… need…"

Inasa sucked a dark hickey onto Shouto's neck. "Wanna come on my cock, baby?"

Shouto shivered. "Y-yes, hah."

"Want me to fill you up?"

"_Yes_!" Shouto practically wailed. He was shaking all over, afraid he would pass out before he could get his release. "Fuck me and fill me with your cum. I-I need it. _Please_!"

Inasa groaned loudly and shoved Shouto down with such force it had Shouto screaming. "There's that—_fuck_!—p-passion," Inasa huffed into Shouto's neck. The man was trembling under Shouto's hands, unbearably excited. "Knew you had—_mmmfuuuck_, couldn't help but, nng, want you when I saw you at the exam. E-even though you were cold… _shit, hah, _you were so damn hot. Seduced me right there, dammit."

_What? _Shouto's mind whirled at Inasa's admission. So Inasa hadn't been lying. They really had met before. When again? _Wait… the marathon… _The one during the exam to get into U.A. He remembered having to deal with a particularly annoying competitor, one who he thought was patronizing him. Oh, so that was this guy? Shit. Well, there went his rule about not fucking people he'd already met previously. But he seemed to be breaking a lot of his rules lately.

Although Shouto knew he should feel uncomfortable at the confession, he was surprisingly turned on. So Inasa had met him only once and yet Shouto had left enough of an impression on him that the man was still hot for him? Heh. He wondered if Inasa had gotten off to the thought of him before. Unlike the thought that Shouto's fans got off to him, the thought of _Inasa_—this giant, gorgeous specimen of a man—getting off to him set his blood on fire.

Inasa seemed to notice, because when Shouto snapped out of his trance he saw Inasa staring at him. "That's the look I want," the man said with a smile, and damn did that smile make Shouto's heart jump. Inasa looked so genuinely happy. After so many months of endless training and general frustration, Shouto didn't realize how much he needed to see that smile. He stared at it for far too long.

Inasa kissed him on the lips again, then trailed back down to Shouto's neck, continuing to mark him. His fingers tweaked Shouto's sensitive nipples, making him squeak. The reaction made Inasa chuckle. "Cute," he said under his breath. Shouto wanted to snap back that he wasn't 'cute' and if he wanted he could easily ice him to the wall, when Inasa lifted him up by his hips and slammed him back down again. Shouto's mouth dropped open, his words lost in a moan, as Inasa continued to move him up and down on his cock, muscled arms working like it was no effort at all.

"Oh god! D-deep, so deep, _ahh, unh_, please fuck me. Wreck me, y-yes, please, _please_!"

Inasa growled, the sound guttural and so unbelievably sexy. "Such a hot little slut, mmnh." He sunk his teeth into the juncture between Shouto's neck and shoulder, now thoroughly deep-dicking him, making sure every thrust sheathed his cock completely inside him.

Shouto clawed at Inasa's back, knew he was drawing blood, but he couldn't bring himself to care. _Too much, too much! I'll break! _he thought as Inasa rammed into him with everything he had. But the thought only made Shouto more excited. "More, _more_! Need all of you!"

"Fuck," Inasa swore. "Hold on to me."

Shouto did as he was told and Inasa stood, holding Shouto as he went. Miraculously, he still managed to fill Shouto, but a bit slipped out of him, making Shouto whine. Inasa inched his way over to a wall that closed off one side of the bath and leaned his back against it, giving himself leverage as he lowered Shouto all the way down on his shaft again. No sooner had Shouto gasped at the new depth than Inasa began a furious rhythm, slamming into Shouto so hard his balls slapped against his ass.

"_Ah, ohgodohfuck_! So good, Yoarashi, yes!" Shouto scrabbled at Inasa's chest, wrapping his legs as tightly as he could around his hips, ankles jabbing at Inasa, urging him deeper still. "Don't s-stop, _unh_!"

"If I woulda known you'd be so—_fuck_ yes, squeezing around me." Inasa ran a tongue around one of Shouto's nipples. "Gonna come for me, baby? Gonna come on my cock?" He sucked the nub into his mouth. Sucked _hard_.

Every inch of Shouto's skin was on fire. He hadn't even felt this overheated when he was using his fire quirk. He was beside himself with arousal, drool slipping down his chin, eyes glazed over, unfocused, chest heaving. His balls tightened up along with his insides, his cock pulsing as it rubbed against Inasa's sweat-drenched abs. One more hard thrust and white flooded his vision. "Y-yes, gonna come, gonna come on your big cock! _Inasa_!"

All at once, the tension inside him released like a dam overflowing. His hips jerked as he came hard, painting Inasa's stomach and chest. He couldn't remember the last time he'd come from a cock in his ass alone and it was glorious. He honestly felt like he was seizing, his orgasm was so intense. Inasa rushed to hold him to keep him from tipping them both into the bath, nipping at his chest, fingers trailing over his cum-soaked cock. Inasa was mumbling something and Shouto himself was probably moaning nonsense, but he was too far gone to make out what either of them was saying. Shouto managed to remain conscious until he felt Inasa's hips stutter to a halt as the man came, warm cum filling his insides.

* * *

Shouto woke up in a room on a bed. At first he thought that he'd just been dreaming, but then a face appeared in his vision, bright teeth flashing in a wide smile. Turns out, Shouto had fainted and Inasa had carried him back to the man's room. Although Shouto was a bit annoyed (and, admittedly, a bit embarrassed) that he'd been carried to another student's room, just the sight of Inasa, lounging around shirtless with sweatpants riding low on his hips, was enough to get Shouto's blood pumping again. It didn't take much for his ridiculous sex drive to take over after that.

Before long, Inasa had him on his back on the bed, legs over his shoulders. Then their positions were switched, with Inasa kneading his ass while Shouto rode him like his life depended on it. Then Inasa fucked him up against the window, Shouto too caught up in the pleasure of it all to care if anyone saw. Shouto was far too loud, he knew that, but there was no helping it now. He'd needed this more than he thought he did, and Inasa was just too good to hold back.

When their bodies were too weak to do anymore, they collapsed onto the bed, naked, sweaty, covered in cum… but too exhausted to clean up. They lay there for the rest of the afternoon into the evening, and Shouto awoke to Inasa's arms around him, the man snoring in his ear. When Shouto saw the time, he swore and slid to the edge of the bed. He had to get back to his room before anyone saw him. But as soon as Inasa felt him move, he grabbed onto Shouto tighter and drew him in, peppering soft kisses along his neck and shoulders. Shouto couldn't believe himself when he felt his heart flutter at the gesture.

"Hmm, going so soon?" Inasa mumbled, still sleep bleary.

"Uh, yeah. Gotta get back to my room and prepare for tomorrow." Shouto forced himself to twist from Inasa's grip and get off the bed. He looked around the room and tried to ignore Inasa's disappointed whine. "Where did you put my clothes?"

"Oh, I couldn't get the locker unlocked without damaging it, so I just left your stuff in the bath."

Shouto rounded on him. "What? Wait a second, did you carry me up here when I was naked?"

Inasa rolled into a sitting position and looked away, scratching at the back of his head. "Maybe… I mean, I wrapped a towel around you at least."

"Just a towel?" Shouto balked.

"You just looked so good naked, haha. Couldn't help myself. Don't worry, no one saw."

Shouto blushed and then felt immediately embarrassed. _Quit blushing. What are you, a girl with a crush? _He turned away so Inasa couldn't see his face and cleared his throat. "Um, well… do you have anything I can wear back to my room?"

"You can wear the towel again."

"I'm not just wearing the damn towel!"

Inasa chuckled a bit and the bed creaked. Shouto turned to see him rifling through his suitcase. He tossed Shouto a shirt and a pair of pants. "Here, you can borrow some of my clothes."

Shouto caught the clothes and unfolded the shirt to gauge its size. His jaw dropped. "Are you sure this isn't a fucking tent?"

Inasa put his hands on his hips and laughed a bit too loudly. "Nah, I'm just a big guy. But I expect you already know that." He wiggled his eyebrows and Shouto rolled his eyes.

"All right, you can take these back." Shouto tossed the pants back to Inasa. "The shirt will be enough." He pulled the shirt on. It came down to his mid-thigh. He began to walk to the door but caught himself in a mirror on the way there. He backtracked and saw his face redden as he realized how he looked. Inasa appeared behind him, wrapping his arms around him.

"Mmm, on second thought you also look good in my shirt," the man said. To Shouto's alarm, he could feel Inasa's hardness pressing into his behind. _This guy is relentless!_ He had to leave before his body made an excuse to fuck Inasa again.

"I-I should go now." Shouto cursed himself for stuttering like a nervous halfwit and booked it for the door.

Just as his hand reached the handle, he heard Inasa say, far too pleased with himself, "You know, I really like that shirt. You'll have to return it sometime."

It was an invitation and Shouto knew it, but he didn't respond out of fear he might just use that as an excuse to stay. Instead he gave a backhanded wave and stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind him. He took a moment to breathe deeply and calm himself down. It was over now. All he had to do was get back to his room before anyone saw him, then everything would be—

"Hey, Icyhot."

Shouto stiffened at the voice and a hand clapped him on the shoulder. Although Shouto didn't turn to look at him, he knew it was Bakugou. _Of all people, why him?_

Bakugou leaned in, the smirk on his face evident in his voice. "You're pretty damn loud when you fuck. Usually, I would kick your ass for ruining my evening, but turns out Deku gets super horny listening to others bang. So, I guess you did me a favor."

Shouto's face went pale as he watched Bakugou stroll past him, hands in his pockets. He watched in horror as Bakugou stopped in front of the door to the next room over from Inasa's and knocked. "Hey, shitnerd, open up. You sent me a smartass text demanding I come over right now, so you better be ready for me."

Shouto could only stand there and stare as the door opened and Midoriya burst out with a relieved "Kacchan!", smashing his lips against Bakugou's and whining wantonly. Bakugou noticeably forced his tongue into Midoriya's mouth and threw Shouto a smirk before he let Midoriya half drag him inside. When he heard the door click shut, Shouto turned on his heel and practically ran down the hall.

_What the hell was _that_? _Shouto could feel his sex drive rear its ugly head again at the thought of Bakugou and Midoriya together, getting off to the sound of him and Inasa fucking… _No, no, you _are not_ thinking about that now. You've got an exam to prepare for!_

Shouto got to the stairs at the end of the hall—because he definitely wasn't going to take the risk of riding the elevator—and paused as he reached for the door. He glanced back over his shoulder at Inasa's door, so temptingly close, hoping to see the man leaning against the frame, beckoning him back. All at once, Shouto shook his head and headed down the stairs to his floor. _No, remember your rules. Don't fuck the same person twice, don't get attached. _He fingered the hem of Inasa's shirt, a small smile pulling at his lips.

_ But there's nothing in the rules about returning a shirt, is there?_

* * *

So my life has gotten busy. I'm almost 23, graduating from college in May, and working on trying to move out and get a full-time job so me and my fiance can live on our own for once. I've also applied to a Master's writing program, but have been wait-listed so there's that. All in all, I don't have the time to devote to consistently writing fanfiction anymore, but I can assure you that I do write it, just slowly. And I'm super excited to be able to share this fic with you!


End file.
